PTV Sports (TV program)
PTV Sports is a Philippine sports television newscast aired on People's Television Network Channel 4 airing from Mondays to Friday at 7:45 p.m to 8:30 p.m. (UTC +8) after Ulat Bayan. It is PTV's go-to program for all-sports news, specials, and interviews with sports personalities here and around the world, hosted by Meg Siozon (also a sports anchor on the weekday edition of Ulat Bayan). The sports newscast is broadcast nationally via PTV-4 and simulcast on the government radio network DZSR Radyo Pilipinas Dos 918. PTV Sports is also streamed live via Facebook on PTV's official Facebook account. As part of the expansion, PTV Sports also serves as a sports segment on some PTV newscasts. History It was first launched on March 5, 2006 as TeleDyaryo Sports (renamed as NBN Sports from April 2008 until it returned to its original name on early August 2010 as an afternoon sports newscast), and was originally hosted by Snow Badua together with Jasmin Romero and Saleema Refran as their co-hosts.Teledyaryo Sports (2007)|publisher=[[YouTube]|date=Oct 11, 2007|accessdate=Oct 11, 2007] It underwent changes and became the #1 sports program in the country for a short time. On December 30, 2016, after its airing of the year-end special, PTV Sports quietly went off air after 4 years due to dissolution of its sports department, and later downgraded into a 5-minute segment of the primetime edition of PTV News (now known as Ulat Bayan).Sad to hear that PTV Sports will be dissolved & that they will only serve as a few minuter segment for PTV's news programs. Tsk. Tsk. Sayang|website=[[Twitter]|last=Badua|first=Snow|date=January 2, 2017|accessdate=January 3, 2017] Due to public demand, after a 10-month hiatus, the show returned to its new timeslot on October 16, 2017 at 45-minutes slot, airing from 7:45pm to 8:30pm. As part of the expansion, PTV Sports also serves as a sports news segment of some PTV newscasts (Daily Info, Sentro Balita, Ulat Bayan, PTV News Headlines and Ulat Bayan Weekend). On July 16, 2018, as a part of their new era, PTV Sports along with Daily Info, Sentro Balita, Ulat Bayan, PTV Newsbreak and PTV News Headlines revamped its opening billboards, while the CGI logos for both progams remained the same, the logos were presented in a 3D-like format. On August 13, 2013, PTV Sports was reduced into 30 minutes and underwent changes as they moved to the early primetime timeslot airing from 6:00-6:30pm, due to the airing of Chinese drama serial Jimao. Anchor *Meg Siozon (2012-present) 'Reporters and Segment Hosts' *Dennis Principe (2012-present) *Yra Dalao (2019-present) *Ma. Isabel Reyes (2016-present) *Bea Daez (2017-present) *Khay Asuncion (2016-present) *Paolo Salamatin (2018-present) *Maeann Fajardo (2018-present) *Judith Caringal (Radyo Pilipinas 2) *John Mogol (Radyo Pilipinas 2) *Aaron Bayato (Radio Pilipinas 2) *Anne Vinas (Radio Pilipinas 2) *Ria Arevalo (Radio Pilipinas 2) *Peter Lucas (Radio Pilipinas 2) 'Former anchors and reporters' *Snow Badua (2006–January 2, 2015) *Jasmin Romero (2006-2008) *Saleema Refran (2008-2010) *Robert Belen (2012-2013) *Christabel de Leon (2012-2014) *Michelle Gavagan (2014) *Keisha Halili (2013-2014) *Hajji Kaamiño (2015) *Myris Lee (2017-2018) *Arianne Mallare (2014-2019) *Jaypee Manosa (2011) *Yccah Montes (2012) *DJ Bobby Odulio (2013) *JP Palileo (2013) *Flor Perez (2011-2013) *Nicole Ramos (2012-2014) *Makyla Chavez (2018-2019) *Angel Atienza-Romero (2016-2018) *Xander Tan (Fit For Life segment, 2018) Segments Current *PROFiles *FactsBreak *Sports Trip *Pambansang Koponan *Huddle Former *WTFacts *Sports Fast *Huddle *Inside Sports *Fit for Life *Sports and Tourism Awards *Anak TV Seal Awardee (2011, 2014, 2018) References * What is Biss key and What you can do with it.All described * PTV Sports Biss key Paksat See also *Manila Standard (March 30, 1998, page 18) - Google News Archive Search *LET'S PLAY BALL! TV Show about baseball 1997 Philippines - YouTube *Is a ‘consortium’ the answer? | Philstar.com *MBA shakedown | Philstar.com *PBA TV bidding game | Philstar.com *PTV 4 Sked (2018 Pyeongchang Winter Olympics) *What Will Happen to PTV Sports Now? *National Basketball League opens opportunities for homegrown talents *More Hoops: The NBL Philippines on PTV, BTV and Solar Sports *LOOK: Ateneo kicks off UAAP title drive vs Adamson *Lady Generals battle Air Force Defenders in WNBL finals *NBL President's Cup kicks off new two-conference format for third season Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Philippine sports television series Category:2006 Philippine television series debuts